


Hot Dog

by TheLesbianWhoLikesYaoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vriska is a Bitch, hot dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLesbianWhoLikesYaoi/pseuds/TheLesbianWhoLikesYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John learns what happens when you try to steal Daves lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Dog

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i worked sooo hard on this! Enjoyyyy!

John Eburt was a norml highschool boy. He liked boobs and vagina. But one day during lunch John caught himself eyeing the most delicous hot dog in the world. It sat nice and warm on Daves tray. John began to sweat nervously and looked at Dave then at the hotdog, at dave then at the hot dog. "D-Dave-kun what do i have to do for you to give me your hot dog?"

Dave arched a brow. "My hot dog? Why are you nervos? Are you a fag? Do you fuck hot dogs? 

John gasped. "N-No!! It just look so beautifl!!"

"JOHN LIKES DIIIIICK!!" Dave screamed.

Evreyone started laughing at John and threw food at him. Vriska ran up to John and began to rip his clothe off. "Fags cant wear boy clothes. She put him in a short knee lenght blue dress. It had frilly sleeves and poofed out. It hugged Johns breastless body. 

John sobbed as he became covered in food and and was stripped. He hated the beutifl dress and sobbed more. "I J-JUST WANTED A HOT D-D-D-DOG!" 

"Oh youll get a hot dog." Cronus Ampora (the sexiest boy in THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD said. He walked up to Johns pale face and shoved fis dick in Johns mouth. 

John began to sob and started to choke. He didnt last two minutes before he choked to deat on THE MASSIVE AMPORA COCK. 

Crous cummed all over Johns dead face then walked away, not even putting his cock away. ALL THE LADYS stared at his massive cock wjile he walked to class. 

Dave shoved his luch (the hot dog) down John throat. "Eat up biiitch."

Then they ate Johns body for lucnh. He tasted like cum and homosexual. 

The end


End file.
